


Worst In Me

by KyeAbove



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Evil, Gun Violence, M/M, Murder, Past Character Death, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Two people were holding onto the Pandora gem when the comet passed and with immortality comes consequences and changes to the very soul.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Worst In Me

**Author's Note:**

> Pandora Possessed Saguru is a concept very near and dear to my heart but what about two evil boys, I thought.

Saguru didn't feel like much of him had changed after the comet. He'd second guessed himself after he put a bullet through a fellow officer's skull without a second thought, when they dared to bring handcuffs anywhere near Kaito when he was unconscious still and there was no honor. No fighting back.

His eyes glinted red the brief times he was in the moonlight but mostly he stuck to the shadows as he carried the still sleeping Kaito over his shoulder through alleyways and dark streets as he kept texting and texting his nanny to come pick him up.

Saguru's heart dropped at the idea that she'd seen the news. It had been live broadcast. She would have seen him kill someone. But wouldn't she trust that he had the right idea. That the man would have hurt Kaito by arresting him?

Even knowing more officers could swarm his location at any moment, he lowered Kaito to the ground and sat down as well and pulled Kaito into his lap. Kaito shifted and mumbled something but did not wake up. Saguru stroked Kaito's hair as he properly called his nanny.

She didn't pick up. She declined the call even. And that hurt more than than anything.

He tried again and she declined as well. He texted her one last time _sorry_. Then he pulled apart his phone case and removed the sim card and broke it in two. He was officially done talking to people.

It would now just be him and Kaito, and this horrible gem. Saguru took out Pandora from his pocket and held it up to the moonlight. It just glinted. No sky bathed in red as it had so recently been.

But when Kaito opened his eyes they too were red. He looked up at Saguru, briefly confused, but then looked upset. "Saguru, you're crying." Kaito touched Saguru's face and his hand came back down coated in red."So some of the myths are wrong." Kaito realized. The gem hadn't cried red tears but Saguru was.

"We're alone. Nobody is going to help us with this...whatever it is." Saguru wiped away his tears and the liquid splashed into a crack. Weeds sprung in its place just as quickly. "I'm an abomination."

"Whatever you are, I'm the same. Wherever you choose to go, I'll follow." Kaito reached up and grabbed Pandora from Saguru's hands. "Whatever destruction you desire, I'll be there with you to watch it burn."

It was a mad promise made under moonlight, police sirens just too far in the distance to change the outcome.


End file.
